Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2014
08:39 ihpuioébhoui 08:39 Hi 08:53 turnip for wha 08:39 ihpuioébhoui 08:39 Hi 08:53 turnip for wha 09:02 kden 09:05 COZOL 09:05 OF ME 09:05 CHAR 09:06 DOES THEE PLAYETH OF COMMAND AND CONQUER GENERALS? 09:16 Charmande red321 09:16 Away 09:16 09:16 LeotheFox 09:16 09:16 MasterNinja321 09:16 09:16 hiii 09:16 u r ded 09:17 no am aliv 09:17 aliv n kikm 09:17 kikn* 09:18 do u play command and conquer generals? 09:19 ohiya 09:20 topkek 09:20 MN321 09:20 is there a way to have a Private Smash with a certain user in the Smash 4 game? 09:05 OF ME 09:05 CHAR 09:06 DOES THEE PLAYETH OF COMMAND AND CONQUER GENERALS? 09:16 Charmande red321 09:16 Away 09:16 09:16 LeotheFox 09:16 09:16 MasterNinja321 09:16 09:16 hiii 09:16 u r ded 09:17 no am aliv 09:17 aliv n kikm 09:17 kikn* 09:18 do u play command and conquer generals? 09:19 ohiya 09:20 topkek 09:20 MN321 09:20 is there a way to have a Private Smash with a certain user in the Smash 4 game? 09:26 ohiya 09:26 guys 09:26 guess what 09:27 - suddenly time goes back to when i kept saying i hate you after every time i said something - 09:27 I HATE YOU 09:27 wo wo wo 09:27 I HATE YOU 09:26 guys 09:26 guess what 09:27 - suddenly time goes back to when i kept saying i hate you after every time i said something - 09:27 I HATE YOU 09:27 wo wo wo 09:27 I HATE YOU 09:28 hmm 09:28 I HATE YOU 09:28 looks like i need to ping everyone 09:28 I HATE YOU 09:28 no you dont hate me 09:28 lrl 09:29 *sits in the corner playing SSB4 as Lucario* 09:29 so u like pokemon 09:29 mummy 09:29 I HATE YOU 09:29 only in SSB4 as chracters 09:29 wer r u mummy 09:29 I HATE YOU 09:30 i still am waiting for SSB4 Mewtwo 09:31 Hai 09:32 It's 10:31 p.m. for me 09:32 ohiya 09:28 hmm 09:28 I HATE YOU 09:28 looks like i need to ping everyone 09:28 I HATE YOU 09:28 no you dont hate me 09:28 lrl 09:29 *sits in the corner playing SSB4 as Lucario* 09:29 so u like pokemon 09:29 mummy 09:29 I HATE YOU 09:29 only in SSB4 as chracters 09:29 wer r u mummy 09:29 I HATE YOU 09:30 i still am waiting for SSB4 Mewtwo 09:31 Hai 09:32 It's 10:31 p.m. for me 09:32 ohiya 09:35 Test 09:38 Chat dead 09:39 WHAT THE HEART WANTS 09:40 WHAT THE HEART WANTS 09:40 WHAT THE HEART WANTS 09:40 COME GET IT BAE 09:40 does anyone here have command and conqur generals on their pc? 09:40 nope 09:40 awww 09:40 i wanted to play LAN with y'all 09:41 using hamachi ofc 09:41 even if i wanted to have it on this pc 09:41 i cant 09:41 cuz i am in hungary with shet pc 09:41 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Command_%26_Conquer 09:42 Dunno why 09:42 >using hamachi ofc 09:42 >hamachi ofc 09:42 >hamachi 09:42 >ham and cheese 09:43 eat ham and cheese grei 09:44 you're hungary 09:44 ._. 09:44 k 09:44 *eats hamachi* 09:44 *which causes me to take a bite out of my computer* 09:44 ...bleh tastes like metal 09:47 User blog:Guppie the Third/PVZ2 Pic Converter 09:47 Just wondering, but what happened to it? 09:29 I HATE YOU 09:29 only in SSB4 as chracters 09:29 wer r u mummy 09:29 I HATE YOU 09:30 i still am waiting for SSB4 Mewtwo 09:31 Hai 09:32 It's 10:31 p.m. for me 09:32 ohiya 09:35 Test 09:38 Chat dead 09:39 WHAT THE HEART WANTS 09:40 WHAT THE HEART WANTS 09:40 WHAT THE HEART WANTS 09:40 COME GET IT BAE 09:40 does anyone here have command and conqur generals on their pc? 09:40 nope 09:40 awww 09:40 i wanted to play LAN with y'all 09:41 using hamachi ofc 09:41 even if i wanted to have it on this pc 09:41 i cant 09:41 cuz i am in hungary with shet pc 09:41 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Command_%26_Conquer 09:42 Dunno why 09:42 >using hamachi ofc 09:42 >hamachi ofc 09:42 >hamachi 09:42 >ham and cheese 09:43 eat ham and cheese grei 09:44 you're hungary 09:44 ._. 09:44 k 09:44 *eats hamachi* 09:44 *which causes me to take a bite out of my computer* 09:44 ...bleh tastes like metal 09:47 User blog:Guppie the Third/PVZ2 Pic Converter 09:47 Just wondering, but what happened to it? 09:48 SO BORED 09:49 Make a pic or something 09:52 Computer too crappy 09:55 Guess i will just play some SSB4 09:55 Bye. 09:55 Bye. 2014 12 22